1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fishing devices and more particularly relates to automatic retrieval of a fishing line responsive to tension applied to the line as when a fish is caught on the end of the line.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic rod and reel support carriage apparatus wherein conventional rod and reel assemblies can be easily fitted to the apparatus and quickly and easily removed therefrom.
2. General Background
Sport fisherman typically use an elongated rod having a plurality of linearly spaced ferrules and a reel mounted at one end of the rod. A handle is usually provided adjacent the reel. Rod and reels are connectable together, usually at a detachable connection. There are also commercially available a number of automatic machines for catching fish which use sophisticated electronic equipment or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,977 issued to Brodribb et al and entitled "Automatic Fishing Apparatus" teaches an automatic fishing apparatus which comprises a reel means mounted on a free clutch plate of a clutch assembly. A second clutch plate of the clutch assembly is provided on a driven shaft which also passes through the first plate. Two members are provided with bevelled surfaces one of the members having a rod which is moved when a fish takes a line coupled with the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,545 entitled "Automatic Fishing Reel" issued to Gudjonsson teaches an automatic motor drive fishing reel having a lever pivotally mounted on a motor driven shaft, the lever also supporting a fishing line as it is reeled off the reel member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,589 issued to A. E. Pendegraft for an "Automatic Hook Setter" teaches a base which is provided including a depending ground spike and a mount swingably supported from the base for angular displacement about a horizontal axis between first and second positions. Structure is operatively connected between the base and the mount yieldingly biasing the latter toward the first position and the base and mount including coacting latch structure releasably latching the mount in the second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,288 issued to Kotaki entitled "Automatic Fishing Machine" teaches an automatic fishing rod capable of swinging up and down under hydraulic pressure, and which provides for automatic unhooking of a caught fish. If the fish fails to be readily released from the hook, the rod is caused to oscillate until it is freed therefrom. The movement of the rod is effected at a controlled speed so as not to damage the caught fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,530 entitled "Fishing Apparatus" issued to Dworski is directed to electrical apparatus sensitive to a predetermined change in tension on the fish line, which results in an instant trigger release of a line retracting device. The apparatus comprises a frictional line grip and electrical contacting device adapted to close a circuit upon a predetermined increase in tension in the fish line such as results from a nibble or strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,360 issued to A. Green entitled "Trigger Fishing Devices" discloses a device for automatically hooking a fish and holding him until reeled out of the water in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,099 entitled "Triggered Fish Pole Holder" issued to G. V. Burke relates to fish poles holders, wherein the handle of a fishing pole is placed therein, when the fisherman is fishing from a bank or a boat, so the fisherman may disregard the pole, and when a fish bites, the pull of the fish will automatically operate the trigger of the holder and the holder will automatically be operated with resultant set of the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,885 entitled "Automatic Fishing Reel" issued to M. Molnar relates to a fish reel adapted to be secured to any suitable support, as for example some convenient portion of a boat or vessel and which will provide for automatic release of the reel when the line is drawn upon, and also to give a signal at such times, and furthermore while releasing the reel to provide a sufficient resistance and thereby regulate the speed with which the line is rewound.